As known in the art, during psychiatric treatment of illnesses such as high degree depression, schizophrenia or when the patient no longer responds to medication, electroshock is often clinically used. Such an electroshock treatment is known as electroconvulsotherapy (E.C.T.). In order to avoid buccal or dental complications during E.C.T., buccal protectors are inserted into the patient's mouth. However, existing buccal protectors have not demonstrated effective protection against all of the patient's buccal conditions. Such protectors must appropriately direct the smashing power arising during E.C.T. and safely guide the buccal soft tissues to prevent damages commonly associated with E.C.T.
It is already known to use a polyester and polypropylene buccal protector, dental arcade shaped, having an outer rim where the patient's lips are supported. A central portion, where the bite is directed during the E.C.T. operation, is provided with a central orifice for the passage of tubes in the event of an emergency.
A disadvantage of such a commonly used buccal protector is the fact that, despite being made out of plastic, it is rather rigid so that with respect to the patient's bite, it provokes buccal and dental traumas. Also, since it is generally U-shaped, it can be ejected by the patient during an E.C.T. session or it can be displaced towards the buccal cavity during an emergency probing.